Guides/You Have Just Spawned, Now What??
Applicable to "Hungry for Your Hunger" update Thanks to Roud72, Carbon Coded, and Various Wikia Contributors ...and Coryn02 this guide is also for you =) "Don't lose hope, we will survive." Detailed Version for New Players (on-going completion) by jhepong I know you've been having a hard time surviving your first couple of days. You've been grinding a lot, gathering resources, food and spending so much time wandering and learning things, only to die after a few days. Learning all Don't Starve gameplay features through experience is really fun and exciting to most players. Still, there are new players who are starting to feel annoyed and frustrated, and worse, wanting to give up. Even after reading all those guides and information in the wiki and the forums, still, a few don't seem to grasp the Main Points of Survival in Don't Starve. Maybe they're just used to other easy tutorial included survival games, which are basically city/town building games brushed with a touch of survival for added suspense. New players would only realize, until a couple of deaths, how critical their first few days are in terms of survival in the wilderness. I don't want you to give up Don't Starve. This is one of the Best Survival Games of our time. That's why this is for all that needs a more in-depth but leveled help - a comprehensive and detailed guide on your first days of survival the moment you spawn in your World. A Survival Story I guess you can call me Wilson, because that's what they call me. I cant even remember if that was my real name I've been out here so long. They say I'm a great scientist. But the truth is, I'm only good at growing my Beard into something that looks like an overgrown forest that sprouted over my face. Anyway, here's my story... 'Day One' Exploration technique The suitable base camp Things to gather Study your food Flint or Pickaxe The ghost storage Defend yourself Fight or flee Night time chores . I woke up in some place, with a strange man talking nonsense to me. Suddenly, he just disappeared. The place looks nice with lots of saplings, grass, evergreen trees, berry bushes, carrots, some flint, flowers, frog ponds, bees and their bee hives. I think they call this the Grassland Biome. And it's such a wonderful place. But I must not be taken by the sight. I know this is a dangerous world. Time moves here for every step I make and every food I gobble. Soon I will starve if I don't eat. Hounds and monsters will try to feed on me. Then the Night Monster will also take me if don't have a light source at Night. Lastly, Winter starts on Day 21, so I should better prepare myself now, right? But how do I prepare? What should I do? "Time is of the essence." Now where did I hear that? Well, someone told me a loooong time ago, that I should do things at the right way at the right time. That I must conserve the precious time, but not forgetting about my Hunger, Health and Sanity, before the very first Winter arrives. I guess he's right. So I started gathering all the food and resources I managed to find in this Biome. And after looting the Grassland dry, I immediately start my exploration to find the best spot for a Base Camp. The first step I took was walking in one straight direction until I arrive at the island's edge, which I want to call the "sea cliff" because it touches the ocean. Someone taught me this kind of exploration a long time ago. This is very useful because it will give me an idea of the boundaries of my World when I open my map. Standing by the sea cliff, I really have no idea where should I head to. But following what I learned, the next step is to trail the sea cliff in one direction. Doing such will give me ample knowledge on how my World looks like: its size, its neighboring Biomes, the entities it inhabit, its sources of food and raw materials, and so on and so forth. So I moved towards my left, or the West or North, or whatever they refer it. I just have to trail by the sea cliff; not too close to the cliff so I can still see the food and resources nearby; and not too far from the cliff because I might miss a narrow pathway or road or Obelisk or something that leads to another land. On my way, trailing the sea cliff at Day time, I managed to gather more food and materials such as berries, carrots, seeds, grass, twigs and all the flint I came across with. But I didn't bother picking up flowers for now, since my Sanity is still full. Soon, Dusk settled. It made me panic for it means Night is almost here. So I thought of making an Axe with my flint and twigs. But I halted myself. I have a gut feeling that it's way too early to craft one right now. The Dusk has just settled, and there's still time before the total dark. It would be such a waste if I would suddenly stumble upon an Axe just loitered somewhere on my way. Ok, alright. I guess I'll have to keep an eye out for tools, weapons or anything that I come across with. So I moved on, until I saw a thick Forest looming upon me. Holy crap, this area has Spider Dens. And oh, look at all those Spiders crawling everywhere! That is, no doubt, a dangerous place for the likes of me. I guess it's about time that I make myself something to defend with. So I crafted myself a Grass Suit, made of grass and twigs, and an Axe. It's a good thing I have gathered a lot of grass, twigs, flint and food earlier, because this forest seems to be abundant only with Trees and Saplings, but with little or no grass and berry bushes, and totally out of Flint. By the way, a friend, I think his name was Woodie or something, told me that, no matter what, I should always keep at least two pieces of Flint in my pocket. Those two Flint are completely reserved for crafting a Pickaxe; unless I already have a one. I asked him why. What is so important with the Pickaxe, that I even have to reserve Flint for crafting them. Well he said, some areas have no loitered flint at all. That I still have to mine Rock Boulders just to acquire them. And to mine them, I need to use a Pickaxe, which can only be crafted with two (2)Twigs and two (2) Flint. So if I used up all my Flint and I didn't have a single Pickaxe, then there's no way I can make other tools even if Rock Boulders are plenty. Then I will have to do another exploration in search for loitered Flint, or if I'm foolish enough to enter the Caves where Flint is renewable. Ok, so I'm not going to forget to keep these two (2) pieces of Flint for a Pickaxe. Sheesh! What trouble! Anyway, going back to the task at hand... Oh wait, since I already have an Axe, then I had better chop a few trees to gather Logs. So I chopped two (2) large Evergreen trees where I acquired six (6) Logs and four (4) Pine Cones. Soon I Built a Campfire using two (2) Logs and Three (3) grass, but I didn't place it on the ground. I just stored it in an invisible slot which I don't know what it's called. It was actually very useful. That way I can immediately place one ready-made Campfire (just like crafting a new Campfire) without using another set of its raw materials. It has also helped me free some inventory space so I can gathering more of its components. That was very useful, right? Then I also made a Torch, made of grass and twigs, just in case I'll be running away from monsters tonight. So, with a Grass Suit on and an Axe on hand, I entered the Forest. While trailing by the sea cliff, I managed to gather Twigs from the nearby Saplings. I even found few Berry Bushes and Grass. Long enough, I saw a few Spider Dens clumped together with lots of little Spiders moving in random directions. The sight was hell scary. I know what a bunch of Spiders can do to and it's very unpleasant. But I moved forward trying to be courageous and all. And as soon as I skirted by the spider nest, I've found a small number of mushrooms growing nearby. But I wouldn't bother picking one since I can't just eat them raw, not even the cooked, without considering its possible consequences. I know, that there are specific effects to my Hunger, Sanity and Health for each type or color of Mushroom. Unfortunately, my memory is too rusty, I forgot all of them now. Anyway, I need to conserve my inventory space since I'm not yet capable of making a Backpack. So I'll just leave the Mushrooms be, for now. I journeyed on trailing the sea cliff, until one lone Spider, separated from the rest of its kind, has managed to get too close. It was alerted. It even roared and began to follow suit. Hey, Spiders have nice parts right? They would either drop Silk, Spider Gland or Monster Meat. I could really work with a Silk or a Spider Gland, but not yet with a Monster Meat. So with my Axe at the ready, I could already see myself slashing it in half. But no!!! Woodie taught me, Don't risk yourself getting swarmed and followed by a bunch Spiders. Your first few days are not the the right time for battle or hunting. Your precious time is better spent on finding a suitable Base Camp before Winter sets in. Geez, alright alright! And so, I ran, ran as fast as I could not looking back! Running from that pesky little Spider, I noticed a Tier Three Spider Den (that huge Spider Den with two more blobs of Silk on top if it) blocking my sea cliff trail. Oh crap! I better go around it. So I went; then I guess I lost the little Spider following me. Not far from where I was I found a Spider-free area. Hey is that a Pig House over there. Oh yes, it is, I was right. It even turned its light off the moment I got near. There's a Pig in there I know, but it seems to be sleeping right now. I guess I better camp in this safe area since Night time is almost here. Soon, Night has fallen, and I had placed a campfire surrounded by trees. And just as I have placed the campfire, I immediately build another using up another two (2) of my logs, and again, not placing it on the ground. It's another Pre-Made Campfire for future use. Then, there's basically nothing so important I could do that time, except for chopping trees and cooking food. So I chopped two Evergreen trees which dropped six (6) Logs and four (4) Pine Cones. I picked them all up, so now I have a total of eight (8) Logs and eight (8) Pine Cones. Then I started cooking all my twelve (12) Berries and six (6) Seeds. I cooked only five (5) of my ten (10) Carrots since cooked carrots spoil much faster than their raw type. And I knew my cooked food was enough to last until the Night of Day Three (so that's the next next night from now). Also, I made this good time-saving plan for tomorrow: with these enough supply of cooked food, I won't be camping tomorrow Night because I will keep on moving with the help of a Torch. That way, I can cover more distance than what I did today. Then I ate a few Cooked Berries to fill my hunger. The sun has not yet shone so I managed to lumber another tree, adding three (3) more logs and two (2) more pine cones. Right then, the morning sun greeted me to start another day of exploration. 'Day Two' The Mosaic Biome Rock boulder vs Gold boulder More about ghost storage The first Rain Sanity, fire and rain The Tallbird encounter . As soon as the morning sun filled the land, Mr.Piggy immediately went out of his Pig House. I knew what he can do. We could be friends and let him follow for a certain time if I would just give him a Meat or even a Monster Meat. Unfortunately, I didn't have either. So, goodbye Mr. Piggy. Gee, it would be nice to have a bodyguard by my side. Then I ventured off, trailing the sea cliff again until I reached the end of the Forest. Now I don't know what this place is, there are Cobblestone Turfs, Rocky Turfs and even small patches of lake speckled everywhere. Hmm, I remember this. I think this is called a Mosaic Biome. Hey, there are Rocks and Flint on the ground. Immediately, I started looting all Rocks and Flint I came across with. I even gathered a few berries, twigs and grass scattered in the area. Not far, I saw some Rock Boulders and a few Gold Boulders just waiting to be mined. Should I mine them? Well, I already have twelve (12) pieces of Rock and a full stack of Flint. Wait, did I just say twelve (12) pieces of rock? Immediately, I built a Fire Pit and again stored it at the invisible slot for Pre-Made objects. Now that frees me some space for more. Anyway, I'm planning to place that Fire Pit later when I find the nicest spot for my Base Camp. Having no more rocks in my pocket, I immediately went for the Gold Boulders and started mining. Rock Boulders give off Rocks, Flint and Nitres, while Gold Boulders give off the same except for Nitre but replaced with Gold Nuggets. Since I have no use for Nitres yet, I should concentrate on mining those Gold Boulders now and try to gain a full stack of Gold Nuggets and Rocks if possible. But I should stay on course immediately, "Time is of the essence." So, for now, forget the Rock Boulders. There will be more Gold Boulders anyway, I can feel it. What's important is that those Boulders I left are now marked on my map. I can just come back here later. And now I have some Gold, yay! Actually, a friend of mine told me, I only need ten(10) Gold Nuggets to survive my first Winter. To hell with that! I'll grab all the Gold I can get. Hummph! So, after mining all the Gold Boulders in the area, I built my very first Science Machine! Then again, I didn't place it on the ground. It was meant for my Base Camp later. Then, I went back to trailing the sea cliff. On my way, Dusk had settled the land once more. Still moving, I passed through a small Grassland area where I replenished some of my twigs, grass and berries. Oh I forgot to mention, I was munching some of my cooked Food and have started plucking up Flowers while on my way here. I already had six(6) flowers total in my pocket. Another six(6) and I could craft my very first Garland. But my sanity was still full that time. And I didn't need to rush myself in making a Garland. Anyway, I was sure there will be more flowers coming my way. Night had fallen. And just as planned: I wouldn't be stopping tonight. I checked my things and I still have seven (6) more cooked Carrots left. My cooked Seeds and Berries were... well, I have already consumed them all, so none was left. Checking further, my Grass Suit was still in perfect condition, while my Axe and Pickaxe were nearing their end. I also had a few Logs, few Pine Cones, a few Gold Nuggets, few Flowers, a couple of raw Berries, Seeds and Carrots, more than a dozen Rocks and Grass, and a full stack of Flint and Twigs. Back at the sea cliff, I took out my crafted Torch and entered the Rockyland Biome. Gee, I can hardly see with this litle light from my Torch. Whoa! Are those Gold Boulders? Hmm, yes they are! Unfortunately, I better stick to the plan. Anyways, Night time is still short, and I know this Biome is probably huge, so I might still be here when morning arrives. It was going well, until all of a sudden, it Rained. Oh no. This Rain is going to sap my Sanity quick, and more importantly, my Torch! I better craft one more Torch now while there's still time, since crafting is done for about two (2) to three (3) seconds or so. I better prepare myself for the worst. Not too far from where I left, I happened to get too close with a black oval-shaped thing that sits on top of a nest. What the hell is that thing? Suddenly, I heard a loud "honking??" sound that seemed to have come from that thing on the nest. Curious to what I just heard, I found myself staring at it. Soon it opened up a big white bulgy eye. Then it rose up so high, it even stood taller than me. I was stunned at the moment as remembering a terrifying past. I never noticed that it had started scratching its feet followed by more of its "honking (??)" sound. Oh my... This is one big Tallbird. Gulp. I was foolish to forget that this Biome is habited by these creatures. Yes, they are birds, but they don't fly because they are... Tallbirds! They have a set of two (2) long legs that can run at amazing speed. From their (50) points of damage and hundred (400) points of health, Tallbirds are something to be feared. Oh crap! But there's an easy way to defeat a single one - by hiting and running away just before its sharp beak skewer me. The Yanks call it, "kiting". Unfortunately, I'm just a new kid on the block, and hell, I have no idea how to properly do that. But there's really one thing I do best. And I'm gonna do that, right now... I ran. I was like, screaming for help, because it's getting me all jumpy when the Tallbird almost pierce my head a few times now. Crap! A few more running, and I had finally lost the Tallbird, just as my Torch was extinguished and the Rain, stopped. It's a good thing I have crafted an extra Torch earlier. So I quickly held it before the Grue comes after me. Whew! That was close. A couple more days and you'll be my food, you big dumb Tallbird! Humph! Soon Night was vanquished, and light came in. 'Day Three' Stack those Rocks and Gold Base camp criteria Beefalo basics Rabbits and rabbit holes Savannah: Your target Biome My first Garland Sanity from prototyping . Just as I have said earlier, I would still be here in the Rockylands. And I was right. Alright! Now it's time to mine more Gold and Rocks. Yay! Gee, I never thought mining would be that hard and time consuming. Dusk was almost there when I finished loading up a full stack of Rocks and Gold Nuggets. Ok, onto the sea cliff now, and back to my search of a suitable Base Camp. Well, speaking of which, what should be my criteria for a suitable Base Camp? Well, just like the usual and basic stuff. My Base Camp must have a lot of Rabbit Holes nearby. I can trap the Rabbits living in those holes for Morsels, which are a good source of food during my early encampment. And the more Rabbit Holes, the better. But I should also think of defending myself from Hound attacks. Well I'm not yet good at combat, but I'm aware of another strategy that uses other animals to defend oneself. However, right now, I only know of one type of species that can do that - the Beefaloes. These Beefaloes, other than their defensive nature, are also a great source of Meat, Wool, Manure and Beefalo Horn. A meat is way much satisfying than a morsel. And with the use of an Alchemy Engine, they can also be used to craft a Ham Bat and the ever so important, Meat Effigy. The Beefalo Wool is also one of the most important crafting material for the production of Winter Dress capable of reducing the time before I freeze. While the Manure, also known as Beefalo droppings, are used to fertilize crops and for building Basic and Improved Farms. And lastly, the Beefalo Horn, which can only be acquired by killing Beefaloes, can be used in herding them and most importantly, as a crafting material for making a Beefalo Hat which will soon be my "life saver" during the Winter Season. In short, my suitable Base Camp must be near these Rabbit Holes and herds of Beefaloes that can only be found in the Savannah Biome. Hmm. wait! I mean, I should never ever set up camp so near with those Beefaloes, because I remember, they become hostile to all other creatures during their mating season, which can be noticed from the red round marks on the adults' butts. How they fight? Well, if I attacked one of them, they will all come charging at me. And being trampled with such massive beasts is really not a good idea. Wow, what a pretty boring lecture. Anyway, speaking of Savannah, I have just entered its region. Just as I have expected, the Biome had a lot of Grass, Rabbits and their Rabbit Holes. There were no Saplings or Berry Bushes; though I found two (2) or three (3) Rock Boulders and Evergreens randomly spawned in this area. Sadly though, my eyes have yet to see a single Beefalo. I guess I will have to totally explore this Biome, and see if there are a good number of Beefaloes inhabiting this region. Trailing by the sea cliff, while munching all of my cooked Carrots, I noticed that Dusk has just arrived. I did not stop. I moved on plucked all the Flowers on my way, for I was so eager to fill my lost Sanity last night under that terrible Rain. Aaand... voila! I have now crafted my very first Garland made of twelve (12) Flowers. I also noticed, that immediately after crafting I gained an instant moderate boost to my Sanity. I remember, it was actually the Sanity gained each time I Prototype (or the first crafting) an Item or Structure. Darn it, enough of those impromptu lessons. Hey, how do I look in my Garland and Grass Suit costume, with this Axe in my hand? What? I look like a female primate? Crap! After a whole Dusk of exploring, I have found not a single Beefalo in this moderately small Savannah. There must be another Savannahs out there, I guess. But as for now, I'd be spending the Night here. Night came and I have placed a Campfire. And like earlier I crafted another Campfire stored again for future use. That way I could easily tell what crafting materials need immediate replenishment.. There was nothing there but Grass. So I just cooked my dwindling food and stood by the fire all night long. Tomorrow, I should find more food; or else... 'Day Four' Spear from the crank thing set piece Cobblestone road A small marsh within a vast Forest Burning the infested forest . As soon as the morning light reached my face, I moved on quickly and started trailing the sea cliff. Soon I found myself back to another Rockyland Biome. And yes it was still loaded with Rock and Gold Boulders. But two (2) full stacks of Rocks and Gold was enough for me that time so I continued on. Long enough, a Set Piece caught my attention. There was this Box Thing and a Gnome surrounded by a couple of Stone Walls and Evil Flowers. But what really caught my eyes was the Spear, standing next to the walls. Holy crap! My first true weapon is now in my hands. Alright who wants a barbecue? I chuckled to myself. I left the Gnome and the Box Thing untouched as they weren't necessary by that time. But I memorized its exact location in the map so I could return for them later. I trailed back at the sea cliff until I entered another darn Forest. That time, I was afraid no more. I already knew what I should expect in that Biome. So I went on trailing until I saw and moved past a Cobblestone Road. Hey, I know that kind of road. Pigs usually build them to connect their villages. It gives more speed boost than the ordinary road. Hmmm... if I followed that Cobblestone Road, I know for sure, Pigs will be waiting for me at its both ends. However, I need to stick to the plan for now. I have walked past a lot of Spider Dens, some Mushrooms and Graveyards. I even met some Pigs, but I just left them where they were. I was only interested at the few Berries and Flowers, which I gather on my way since I still have a few more Sanity to fill up. Until all of a sudden, upon reaching the end of the Forest, I felt the urge to stop, because of something that I saw. Uh-oh. I never expect to find you this early, you vile Swamp. I've heard lots of stories about you, bad stories unfortunately. I know you got those fish-faced monsters they call Merms, those annoying speedy Mosquitoes in your Ponds, and the most dangerous of all, those purple Sanity-draining slimy Tentacles that sprout on your very ground. Holy crap, what do I do? Should I continue the trail, or turn back? I guess I should just... move on. I learned some of this Marshes are pretty small like, half of a tennis court. Besides, I still have my Grass Suit in perfect condition. I will only need to find out if this Marsh is just a small speck in my map. If not, then I'm afriad I must turn back as soon as possible. So I ventured forward, trailing the sea cliff, my feet stepping on the Marshes. There were no Tentacles on my way; but I could see a few Spiky Trees, Spiky Bushes and a few Reeds. I had nothing to do to them for the moment, so I just moved on until I entered another Forest. Well that's what I'm talking about. Just be brave enough to explore and find what's beyond. However, that Forest seemed heavily infested with Spider Dens. It would be terrible to camp in that place, anyway I have cooked all of my raw food, unfortunately I have no food left to spare for the following days. I had better find more food. Dusk came and I was troubled by the swarms of Spider leaving their numerous Spider Dens clumped in that area. There were times that I needed to step on their webbing because some of the Spider Dens were almost touching each other. I was pursued, I was bit, I was hurt, my sanity was dwindling rapidly, and most of all I got annoyed. Crap! It's almost Night time and there's still way too many of them. I think it's time to show them who's boss around here. As soon as Night has fallen, I light up an Evergreen with my Torch. I ate my food while standing close to the fire to give me light. Soon, the fire started spreading in all the directions. The forest was now ablazed. Nothing could stop it now, not even me, who put oneself in danger. I followed the burning trees to provide me illumination, and so I won't be needing my Torch while running under the Night sky. Unfortunately, a lot of resources were turned to ashes. Oh crap, the berry bushes, the flowers, the saplings, the mushrroms and the grass - they all turned to ashes. A big disadvantage of burning the whole forest down. Anyway, I have a better purpose to what I just did. Still running, with my dwindling Torch in hand, munching all my remaining food, I waited until morning has arrived. 'Day Five' Silk, Monster Meat & Spider Gland Coal for Crock Pot and Drying Rack Dying of hunger The true dangerous Marsh Changing paths Pig village and Pig King . TO BE CONTINUED... last edited August 5, 2013 @ 1600 GMT+8 jhepong Day Six: A huge Savannah Worm Holes Beefaloes discovered 1. The suitable base camp 2. Base camp set up Day Seven to Twelve: 1. The first and hound attack 2. Ways of the savannah 3. Tree planting 4. Preparing for another exploration Day Thirteen to Sixteen: 1. Gathering while exploring 2. Marking the map, things and food sources 3. Must have an icebox 4. Saplings and berry bushes 5. Pig house gathering 6. Spider egg hunting 7. Planting and fertilizing 8. Bees* Day Seventeen to Day Twenty: 1. Preparing for winter 2. Stacking rabbits 3. Stacking twigs and grass 4. Beefalo hunting 5. Fire pit heat stations 6. Two pig house for woodcutters 7. The bird cage* 8. The silk farm* 9. The bee box* Day Twenty One 1. The mighty winter Day Twenty One until the End of Winter: 1. Things to do during winter 2. Pengulls 3. Winter koalefant as food* 4. Silk farm 5. The Deerclops 6. The End of Winter Congratulations!!!!! You are now a certified survivor! "Remember, Winter is inevitably the first worst enemy you will ever face. And it starts as early as the 21st Day. Regrettably, searching for a suitable Base Camp is just the first step. And properly setting it up is another. So make haste and move right. Preparation is the only key to defeat Winter." jhepong "King of Winter" =p lol... more content and editing to come... After the night near the pig house I start to explore some more until I find a great area near a herd of cow things, I heard somewhere they were called Beefalo. This place might make a great camp as their manure could help with farming , I might be able to make warm clothing with their wool to stave of freezing during winter, prehaps I could dry their meat on some sort of drying rack to make a long lasting food source for winter. Unfortunately in their home savanna saplings, berry bushes and trees do not spawn, there is however a abundance of grass and maybe I will be able to transplant the lacking resources there. But I headed off, marking the area with a trap made of sticks and grass. After walking around I saw some purple marshy turf, I started walking towards it greedy for the usefull reeds however I slowly backed off remembering something my friend told me. "NEVER 'venture into a swamp unprepared! Dangerous merms, tentacles and mosquitoes dwell there!" ' by Rasukki (thanks for the contribution, this gave me ideas for future contents) Survival Lessons construction (you may edit and add more tips here) Travel/ Explore/ Find a suitable base camp for you!: Go in direction until you reach the island's edge or ocean. Start traversing the land via the island's edge by going continuously left or right. - You should leave the edge to gather nearby food and resources. - If you know you will be entering an aggressive, mob infested region, craft a grass suit. Food: - Gather all seeds and berries you come across - For carrots, gather only what you can eat for at least one to two days. Since they don't respawn once picked up. - Leave some carrots unpicked for future emergencies. Resources: - Gather full stack of twigs, grass, flint, logs, stone, gold and manure. Note: This task should definatly not be completed in one day. This take should take you at minimum 3-5 days. - Flint: when you already have at least 25, then you don't need to pick up all the flint that you come across. Leave some flint on the ground in case of future emergencies. - Flower: don't immediately pick up flowers just to craft a garland. One flower gives five sanity, therefore, only start picking when your sanity starts decreasing due to certain factors like night, rain and some mobs. - Axe or Pick Axe: don't immediately craft an axe or pick axe, you might come across with these tools from boons or set pieces. Only start crafting an axe if night time is getting near and you have not found one. Then start chopping some trees before night falls. - Log: when you already have an axe, you don't need to complete the full stack of logs. Just enough to constantly have crafting supply of campfire. Do not chop trees at day. Day time is better spent exploring because day light gives you the most vision range. Chop trees at Night or Dusk, since it is your preparation for the Dark. - Day time is better spent gathering resources and food before you return to your base camp! - Manure: you may gather a full stack of manure, but twelve pieces is already enough just for prototyping farms. - Ignore the nitre rock mines, go for the gold rock mines. They are the ones with a gold streak in them. You don't need those nitres yet. - You actually just need at least 10 gold nuggets to survive winter Tips and Hints: - Your most important goal the moment you have spawned, is to find the best spot for your base camp for as soon as possible, before winter sets in. - Your spawn point usually is at a grassland biome. This area is filled with lootable food and resources. Loot it! - The Grasslands is your immediate supplier of Flint scattered on the ground. The only other consistent sources of Flint are the Rockylands, which is usually far from your spawn point. Another sources of Flint are the Caves (spelunking is a very dangerous venture, even for experienced players) but are not yet suitable for the early days.. - If you have not found a Flint to craft an Axe, Torches can eliminate the possibility of Grue's attacks at least for a night or two, until you have made an Axe for gathering Logs, which can be crafted with Grass to make Campfires. - If you have not managed to cook food at Day one (1) because of the lacking resources to make a Campfire, do not be worried about dying of hunger. Because you will only start starving at Day two. - Do not constantly waste your day time chopping trees, killing spiders, gathering too much grass and twigs, and mining too much rock and gold. You must know, if what you have is enough. - - A smart thing to do is.gather enough food, and cook a planned quantity to last a few Nights. That way, you can keep on moving all night long while munching your ready-to-eat food. - Do not place your campfire too near the tree you will be chopping, because it will light the logs and pine cones it will drop. - Avoid any form of combat in your first few days. Spending a lot of time from fights will put you to a great disadvantage later on; unless it is necessary in the acquisition of your food. Category:Guides